When there's Smoke
by Willowsweet
Summary: There is a fire at Luke's diner and Lorelai offers her house to stay in.


Title: When There's Smoke...  
  
Rating: PG sounds right  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me I only wish maybe Jess did.  
  
Summary: There is a fire at Luke's diner and Lorelai offers her house to stay in.  
  
A/N: Before you go all crazy saying too much detail, I'll tell you I wrote this for school and I'm hoping I get an "A"! So that is why I explained so much. I can add more if you review telling me you want more.  
  
When There's Smoke...  
  
Seventeen year old Rory Gilmore woke up on a normal Monday morning just like always. She got dressed in her Chilton uniform, looked in the mirror, rubbed her blue eyes, ran a brush through her brown hair, and walked into the kitchen where a cup of coffee and a pop-tart were waiting for her. Rory sat down and started drinking her coffee. Then looked up, face to face with her dark-brown-haired mother, Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"Morning." Rory yawned.  
  
"Yes, Rory, dear it is morning, therefore, you should have more coffee." Lorelai replied, smiling. Lorelai and Rory talked about everything together, they were best friends. Even almost like sisters since Lorelai was only thirty-three years old. They were also both addicted to coffee. There was only one thing they didn't agree on for a while, and that was Rory's boyfriend, Jess Mariano. He liked causing trouble, and Rory was the opposite. She went to a private school for more advanced students. Rory's grandmother, Emily, was paying for that, and to repay her, Lorelai and Rory went to a dinner there every Friday night. Emily Gilmore was rich and liked people to know it. Lorelai didn't like the way her mother acted a lot of the time. Emily always acted like she was better than everyone else.  
  
"How many cups have you had this morning?" Rory demanded.  
  
"One!" Lorelai quickly replied.  
  
"Times what?" Rory asked.  
  
"OK, OK, I had...five." Lorelai said. "Just don't tell Luke, though. Please?" Luke Danes didn't like giving Lorelai coffee after she had already had a lot. He always said it would kill her someday, but then he finally gave in usually anyway. Luke was also Jess's uncle who he lived with.  
  
"Fine." Rory said.  
  
"Yay! Ready to go to Luke's then?" Lorelai asked, standing up ready to go.  
  
"Yeah." Rory replied, grabbing her backpack.  
  
Then they walked out the door and started off to Luke's diner. The town seemed a little too quiet. They usually saw more people on the way there. Stars Hollow, Conneticut was a small town, but they at least saw lots of quirky people. When they turned the corner, they saw two fire trucks in front of Luke's and Luke talking to a policeman. Lorelai and Rory ran over to Luke. He was wearing his usual plaid shirt and backwards baseball hat showing off the ends of his brown hair. He was around Lorelai's age.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai said, out of breath with huge eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Just a little kitchen fire." Luke replied. He lived in an appartment above the diner so it would be a problem.  
  
"Mr. Danes, you won't be able to stay here for at least two weeks." The officer told him.  
  
"What? No, that is outragous!" Luke said, very mad.  
  
"We're sorry." The police officer said, walking away.  
  
"If you want, you can stay with us." Lorelai offered.  
  
"Really?" Luke asked. "Even Jess?"  
  
"Of course. Even Bert!" Lorelai said, grinning in a mock sort of way. Bert was Luke's toolbox that he forgot at her house once so she named it.  
  
"Ha ha." Luke replied, sarcastically.  
  
Rory was looking around and noticed Jess. He was just wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, his dark hair combed neatly. He was Rory's age. She walked over to him.  
  
"So I hear you and Luke are staying at our house." Rory said.  
  
Jess turned around toward her, "Hi, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Are you sure you can survive living with two Gilmores for a couple weeks?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well if you can survive living with your mother, then I can survive living with the two of you." Jess said confidently.  
  
Rory smiled. She liked how Jess joked around and how he could be so sweet sometimes. Not many people knew the real him. Rory and Jess knew almost everything about each other, but they just couldn't think of a way to get them together.  
  
"Isn't your bus to Hartford coming soon?" Jess asked. Rory had to ride the bus to Hartford everyday for school. Hartford was also where her grandmother lived.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to school today?" Rory asked.  
  
"All my stuff is upstairs, so probably not." Jess replied. "They won't let us go up."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could stay with you but I've got to go to school. I'll be thinking about you all day though." Rory said.  
  
Rory looked toward the bus stop and it was already there. "Oh! Bye, Jess! Bye, Luke! Bye, Mom!" Rory yelled, running onto the bus.  
  
Jess smiled as he watched her get on the bus. Then he walked over to Lorelai and his uncle, Luke.  
  
Luke looked at Jess, "We're going to Lorelai's house and we'll stay there until the repairmen are done, and I'm going to try and get upstairs to get some of our stuff."  
  
"Yeah, OK, I know." Jess said. Then he went to the Gilmore house and walked in. After that he went to Rory's room and grabbed a book. Then he sat down on the couch and started to read.  
  
Hours later, Rory walked in and sat next to him. "Good book?"  
  
Jess looked up, "Oh, yeah. It's kind of confusing though sometimes, so I have to read parts over."  
  
"Yeah, that's how it was for me the first time I read it also." She said.  
  
"How old were you?" He asked. "The book seems kind of old."  
  
"I was...nine." Rory replied, not wanting to sound snobby and a smarty pants. "But I still sometimes get confused with the book."  
  
"So, I was thinking of ways we should try to set up Luke and Lorelai." Jess said.  
  
"You were thinking that?" Rory asked. "I was just thinking the same thing!"  
  
"Hmm...how could we do that?" He pondered the thought.  
  
"Maybe we could turn the power off and it could be a romantic candle light dinner!" Rory said, happy that she thought of an idea.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good and we can leave just before dinner starts and I'll take you to a movie." Jess replied.  
  
"OK, then." Rory said. "Our plan goes into action tonight."  
  
"Tonight." He repeated, making it sound final.  
  
The rest of the day, they pretty much just talked. Later, Luke and Lorelai walked in. They noticed Rory and Jess dressed nicely.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The movies." Rory said.  
  
"Oh." Lorelai replied, taking off her jacket.  
  
"So, what are you and Luke having for dinner? I mean not that you two are having dinner together, together. I just mean because he's here, you'll be having dinner together." Rory said, afraid she almost gave it away.  
  
Lorelai pulled some chinease takeout out of the fridge and said, "Dinner is ready!"  
  
"And we've gotta go." Jess replied. Rory and Jess stood up and walked out the door. Then the power went out.  
  
Lorelai was lucky she was on the couch and had a candle and lighter in the drawer right next to her. She lit the candle and looked at Luke. "Looks like dinner will be candle lit."  
  
"I guess so." Luke agreed.  
  
After that, they ate, talked, and fell asleep. When Rory and Jess got home, they went to sleep, and the next day, they found out that Lorelai and Luke were officially going out. Their plan had worked. Luke and Lorelai never found out about being set up and they didn't have to. They were all perfectly happy.  
A/N: I'm not gonna end it here unless you want me to. I can re-do the ending. Please review either way! 


End file.
